Why Can't We Be Much More Than That?
by BrutusXEnobaria
Summary: Brutus groaned. "Because I'm just your mentor! Nothing more, nothing less." Enobaria walked over to him and put her hand on his cold cheek. "Well, why can't we be much more than that?" BrutusXEnobaria One-Shot


**WHY CAN'T WE BE MUCH MORE THAN THAT?**

Enobaria, the just reaped female tribute from District 2 of the 62nd Annual Hunger Games was sitting on a seat waiting for her mentor to show up in the train. She was fifteen years old with so much time left. No one knew why she volunteered when she was supposed to volunteer for the 64th Hunger Games, not now. She knew, though. She was underestimated by her physical appearance by everyone, even the ones who knew what she was capable of. So what if she had light brown hair and pale skin? So what if she didn't have well-defined muscles or enduring strength? She mostly preferred to use weapons anyway. So what if she didn't look like a warrior? She was still a warrior, just not on the outside.

Kyle, the seventeen year old male tribute from District Two was nothing like her. He was skilled, strong, intimidating, yet he lacked knowledge and agility. He was arrogant and cocky; that is something that can get people in deep troubles if they are overconfident about themselves and their abilities.

Brutus, a previous victor, and Lyme, an aged female victor walked into the train. "Dibs on the boy!" called Lyme. _So they've already started to underestimate me?_ thought Enobaria. She grabbed a steak knife from the table, and with a flick of her wrist, sent it flying, barely missing Kyle's head. She smirked.

Brutus gave her a pleased grin. "Fine with me. Please, sit down." Enoabaria sat down, her eyes never leaving Brutus's. He was twenty-two, burly, intimidating, cold. Although, there were some other features of him that were warm and comforting. His piercing blue eyes, his strong arms, his smile. "Let's discuss what each of you can do."

"I'm great with swords," said Kyle, cocking his head. Lyme gave a look of approval and faced the fifteen year-old.

"I'm handy with knives and I'm good at hand-to-hand combat," Enobaria said.

Brutus thought about what they just said. "Do you think you can win the games?" Enobaria wasn't sure if he was talking to her or to Kyle.

"Of course I can," replied Kyle. "I mean, it's not like I have a lot of competition." He pointed at Enobaria, causing her to send him a death glare.

Brutus, aggravated by his arrogance, stood up from his seat and towered over Kyle. Even though Brutus and Kyle were about the same height, he towered over him and caused Kyle to feel like a vulnerable insect. "Oh really? I know you're strong and good with a sword, but you lack so much more. You lack reaction, agility, speed, and most important, respect. Don't expect that being strong and intimidating will get you far in the games. And don't you _ever_ say that about my tribute, understood?"

Kyle gulped. "Crystal clear."

"Let's not waste any more time and go see the reapings," said Lyme. They all settled themselves down and saw the tributes they would be facing in the arena. Enobaria didn't know if she was seeing things when Brutus flashed her a smile for just a mere second. It wasn't a snarky smirk or an arrogant grin, but a real smile. _Snap out of it_, Enobaria told herself. _He's just your mentor. Nothing more_, _nothing less._

XXX

Enobaria stood next to the carriage designated for the tributes of District 2. She felt a little awkward and insecure right now. When her stylist told her she would be wearing a full golden armor, she didn't expect to be dressed in a golden bra and skinny golden pants. Her face was painted with golden makeup highlighting her features. The outfit did make Enobaria look older than she really was. The pants showed her well-defined leg muscles and the bra complemented her bust very nicely, making it push up and look fuller.

Brutus walked up to her with a devilish grin on his face. "Hey there. You look sexy." Enobaria didn't know how to respond to his 'complement' so she just stood there and nodded her head once. Brutus helped her get on the chariot and decided to have a little one on one with his tribute. "I heard a great deal about you from your trainers. Some even told me you weren't even supposed to volunteer this year. What happened?"

"I got tired of everyone underestimating me," she replied, not making eye contact with her mentor.

"You've got some guts for doing something like that," he told her. "And don't worry. When you come back, they'll realize it was a mistake to underestimate you."

_Did he just say when I come back?_ asked Enobaria to herself. _Looks like he really has faith in me._

Enobaria and Brutus jerked their heads up when they heard someone whistle at Enobaria. It was the male tribute from District 4, already getting more friendly than needed before even starting the Career alliance. "Told ya you looked sexy in that outfit."

Enobaria chuckled. "Just wait until he finds out I'm only fifteen."

Brutus couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "Just make sure he doesn't get too hands-y with you. Now, remember. Everyone is going to be watching you, even the people from District 2. Show them that you are here, ready to go into that arena. Wave, smile, anything that will make the people love you even more than they already do. Also, keep in mind that this is a way to gain sponsors. Got it?"

"Got it," said Enobaria. He flashed gave her a smile and walked away. _He is just my mentor,_ reminded Enobaria. _Nothing more, nothing less._

XXX

"For Enobaria from District 2, an eleven!" announced Caesar Flickerman. This year, he decided to paint his hair bright red. Every year he paints his color for the Hunger Games.

They all clapped for her, Brutus, Lyme, Enobaria's stylist, even Kyle. "Looks like the odds are in Enobaria's favor."

"Yeah right," said Lyme. "I'm still not giving up on Kyle."

Brutus chuckled. "Believe that all you want. I just hope you're prepared to grieve over Kyle's death once Enobaria's crowned victor."

_Is Brutus actually defending me?_ thought Enobaria. _Maybe, once I win, he'll be much more than just my mentor. _

XXX

"Now, remember. The Cornucopia is going to have a bunch of weapons, especially knives; they always have knives there. If you can't get your hands on any knives, any other weapon will do. You're also handy with a sword, so try to get that. After the bloodbath, go gather your weapons and your supplies with the rest of the alliance. Water is your best friend. Enobaria, are you even listening to what I'm saying?" asked Brutus. He was escorting Enobaria to the Launch Room and they were in the elevator.

"I heard you the first time you said all this," said Enobaria. "Don't worry, I can do this."

Brutus sighed. "You're right. I don't know why I'm worrying so much."

"If I win, will you still be my mentor?" asked Enobaria out of the blue.

"Woah, hold your horses," said Brutus. "If you win, you'll have the victory tour and I'll accompany you on it, just not as your mentor."

"Well, in that case," said Enobaria before standing on her toes and kissing Brutus full on the lips. "I'll see you in a couple weeks." She grinned at him and walked out of the elevator doors and was escorted by Peacekeepers to the Launch Room. She left behind a very confused and surprised Brutus back in the elevator.

XXX

Enobaria stood in front of the mirror in her private room, waiting to be crowned as a newly victor. She was dressed in a black lace, strapless, tight fighting mermaid gown with layers of tulle on the bottom. Her hair was curled and done in a romantic half-ponytail and for shoes, she had golden pumps. Her eyelids were covered in golden eye shadow, her face was contoured to show her features, and her lips were painted a plum color, making them look fuller and plump. She saw Brutus's reflection on the mirror standing in the doorway. She smiled at him. "Told you you'd see me in a couple of weeks."

Brutus didn't smile back at her. "I knew I would see you. Enobaria, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" she asked. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk to her about; the kiss they shared before she entered the arena.

"You know what I wanna talk to you about!" he snapped at her. "What you did before the games was immature and completely out of character."

"It's not a big deal," said Enobaria. "Why can't we be together?"

Brutus groaned. "Because I'm just your mentor! Nothing more, nothing less."

Enobaria walked over to him and put her hand on his cold cheek. "Well, why can't we be much more than that?"

"Because," he said, taking her hand away from his cheek. "It's not right. I'm seven years older than you."

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to love," she told him.

Brutus shook his head and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry, but we can't be… together."

Tears formed in Enobaria's eyes, but she shrugged them off. _Stop it,_ she commanded herself. _You are a victor now, you are not weak. No one will see you cry. _"Fine, just know that I love you, no matter how crazy it sounds." She released her grip on his hand and turned to see her reflection on the mirror. She saw the new person she became. Her skin tanned, her hair darkened, and her muscles were more defined.

Brutus wanted to ask her if she was okay, but he was scared of her reply. "We should get going."

She simply turned around and walked out the door, her eyes empty with a hint of sadness. During her interviews, she put on that darling persona. Brutus could tell that she was trying to hold back her tears the entire time.

XXX

After her interview and her coronation, they were on the train heading home. Enobaria was so tired, she had a long day. She woke up a couple days after she won, she was given medications that made her even more tired, she showed up at the Remake Center, did her interview, and was crowned as a victor. Enobaria wanted nothing more than a good rest, knowing that when she woke up she would be home.

Brutus couldn't go to sleep. He kept thinking about Enobaria's face after he told her they can't be together. There was hurt, sadness, and a bit of disappointment in her eyes, even though her face didn't show it. He couldn't stop thinking about her. _Why couldn't we be together?_ he asked himself. _She won, I'm not her mentor anymore. It could work._ Brutus was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard an ear-piercing scream. Enobaria. He pushed himself off his bed and ran over to her bedroom.

There she was, on the bed, screaming her head off while her mind was in a nightmare. She was sweating and kicking her legs, tangling them in the sheets. Brutus was scared, believe it or not. Having nightmares about the games a few days after the coronation s rare; people usually get them a few weeks later, at least that's how it happened for him.

He couldn't take seeing her suffer anymore. He pulled her out of her nightmare and brought her in for a protective hug. She stopped screaming once she woke up and froze against him. He brought her closer and she held onto him, as if in death. Her sobs died down and she was calmer than before. "Hey, hey. Shh, it's okay. It's okay. It was just a nightmare, you're safe."

She said nothing, just held on tighter. "Stay with me?"

He set her down and lied down next to her, keeping his distance. Even though there was barely any light, he could see her beautiful face. Her long, dark hair, big brown eyes, long natural lashes, plump lips, straight white teeth. "Enobaria?"

"Yeah?" she replied, turning to look at him.

"Remember when you told me you loved me?" he asked her. She nodded. "I love you, too. And I don't care if it's wrong or if I'm older, or whatever. Love is love."

She chuckled. "It's about time you realized that. I love you."

"I love you more," he told her before kissing her on the lips. She snuggled herself next to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist, guarding over his lover, his soul mate. He didn't care about what others would say about their new relationship. She was there with him and he was with her, nothing else mattered.

**THE END**


End file.
